The construction of a brassiere (herein after referred to as “bra”) consists of many components and the assemblage of these components into a final product is time consuming. The assembly process is often the most time consuming of the manufacturing process and is the biggest singular cost component. Thus any reduction at this stage is of an advantage.
The aesthetic appeal is also an important consideration in the production of a bra, and is often the most important aspect in the purchasing decision made by a potential purchaser. From a marketing point this is the biggest product differentiator.
However the two aspects of cost of construction and aesthetics are competing components and traditionally at odds with one another. Technology and improvements in design and machinery are allowing the components to be combined and a cost advantage to be realized.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide to a breast cup construction of or for a bra construction, of aesthetic appeal and of low cost manufacturing or at least gives the public a useful choice.